


Jealous Mama's Boy

by Dahlia12



Series: Life of The Potters [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: (SUPER light tho), (but not in detail), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathtub Sex, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Family, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Jealous James Sirius Potter, Light Angst, M/M, Mama Draco, Married Couple, Married Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Married Life, Nightmares, One Shot, Post-Pregnancy, Romantic Fluff, Sex, Siblings, Stay-At-Home Parent Draco Malfoy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Harry Potter, domestic life, male breasts, oo he was so jealous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 14:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30040161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahlia12/pseuds/Dahlia12
Summary: Being an older brother is unpleasant especially when it took his Mama's attention that was meant for him and him only.Sharing is obviously not a Potter's trait
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Life of The Potters [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109426
Comments: 12
Kudos: 110





	Jealous Mama's Boy

**Author's Note:**

> so? welcome back to another part of the Potters series. 
> 
> I hope you like it!

Since the day Draco gave birth to his twin boys, his normal schedule is ruining, the Potter’s residence are hectic with the sound of two crying babies.

Harry was taking his paternity leave for a month to help his husband. Harry informed Draco that he might extend his leave for another month and Draco was fucking grateful for that.

As days went by, Draco was giving less and less attention to Jamie like he used to. It’s not because he loves him less than before, the twins grabbed his attention all the time by crying out loud. When he succeeded in making the twins stop crying, it was already late at night.

The twins, Adrian and Scorpius when one of them starts crying, the other one will follow by - usually it will always be Scorpius who started crying in the middle of the night and Adrian went they had their evening nap.

So, he really can’t even give Jamie full of his attention even with the help of Harry with the twins. Since then, Jamie has been giving them the cold shoulder at him and Harry - mostly at Draco. He sometimes doesn’t want to listen to them, he becomes extremely stubborn than usual.

They invited their family members two weeks after Draco gave birth to their house, meeting the new members of the Potter’s family. It was the only day where Draco and Harry were free from the babies because the Weasley’s wanted to hold them.

When the chance comes, he walks to Jamie, who was playing with Teddy and Victoire - Bill and Fleur’s daughter, they were playing with Jamie’s car toys, he sat beside Jamie and took one of the toy car into his hand, moving the car into the thin air as he makes a vrooming sound. He of course was being ignored by Jamie, he should have known.

Draco was still persistent and played with him until Jamie all of a sudden, stood up and walked away from him to his Grandma Molly. As he watched him go, he let out a tired huff and rubbed his eyes. At the corner of his eyes, he saw that Teddy was confused at their interaction but he kept his quiet by leaving him alone with Victoire trailing behind him, walking out of the house.

He was blessed because he doesn’t want to have a conversation with anyone right now.

He was contemplating whether to talk to Jamie this instant so he couldn’t avoid him but he doesn’t want the others to know that he has a problem with Jamie - a misunderstanding. He looked up into the emerald eyes when he felt an arm wrapped around his shoulders, Harry kissing him on the temple.

“Jamie doesn’t seem that he wanted to talk to me for the past two weeks, I just don’t know what to do anymore,” he groaned, slumped his head down and buried his head into his palms.

“I did everything I could, it’s not that I was abandoning him,” muffled Draco into his hands, Harry knew that his husband was stressed and tired because Draco slept earlier than usual, he helped where he could, especially with Jamie, trying to replace the void of absent Draco whenever the twins needed Draco.

They haven’t even have sex for a whole two weeks, not even a quick wank with his Draco’s hand on his cock helping him to jerk off. They’ve never been without sex for at least three days since they got together - not even after the birth of Jamie. 

Harry pulls Draco’s hands away from his face, he looks at Draco’s worn out face, his sunken eyes with dark circles due to tiredness. Draco lays his head on his husband’s shoulders and asks him a question he had never asked before.

“Am I a bad parent?” a hint of insecure could be detected in his voice.

He felt movement and in seconds, Harry took his face into the palm of his hand, looked him in the eyes, denying his own accusation about himself. “No, Draco, never. You are the best Mama our children could ever ask for. It’s just - you know how Jamie felt about sharing you. He was even jealous of me, his own father when I showered you with love and affection.”

Draco laughed and he sensed a prickle of tears coming out of his eyes, he wiped it away as quickly as he could before others saw him. They both turned their heads and looked towards where Jamie is, he was being pampered by his grandma’s.

Looking at him, he has decided to talk to him right now, “Can you call Jamie for me, he doesn’t even look my way whenever I called for him,” begged Draco to help him. Jamie was having a problem with him but not his father. Save to say that he was quite jealous and wanted to be in Harry’s position.

Without waiting, he stood up and walked over to him, lifted him up into his arms and brought him over to where Draco was. Draco too stood up and tilted his head to the door, wanting to discuss alone without the other family members interference.

As both of them are walking out of the door, Jamie won’t even look at him, he hides his face in his father’s chest.

Harry tried to give Jamie to him but he was resisting by grabbing Harry’s shirt firmly with his chubby hands. 

“Jamie, why don’t you come here for me. I miss having you in my arms.” coaxed Jamie softly as they were sitting themselves down on the bench they installed in the perimeter of their house.

Jamie was grumbling and mumbling about something, he couldn’t hear his word clearly because he was still covering his face against his father’s chest.

Draco tried to pluck Jamie’s hand, his tight grasp on Harry’s but he got shouted at, “No! No!” 

“Jamie, why do you act like this?” asked his father, looking down at his first son, trying to understand him better.

“Because mama no love Jamie no more,” mumbled Jamie the words. “Who said I don’t love you anymore, Jamie?” said Jamie once he comprehends the words his son is trying to say.

When Jamie lifted his head up, there were already prickles of tears at the corner of his eyes. Draco brings his hand to stroke his son’s soft black hair, although he still wouldn’t make himself sit in Draco's lap, he let him thread his fingers through his hair.

They were sitting in silence waiting for Jamie to utter words, Harry was trying to persuade him by soothing his back up and down. Harry bent down and whispered words of encouragement into his ears.

Draco waited patiently, swept his fringe to the side, and decided to try and give his son a kiss on the forehead. He leans in slowly, waiting for any avoidance because he doesn't want Jamie to feel pressured.

“I love you,” said Draco once his mouth touches Jamie’s forehead. “I love you so much.”

“You do?” Jamie hesitated, he finally turned his head to look at Draco. His lips are trembling with fear. 

“Jamie thought that Mama-,” his words were cut off when they heard a shouts from Mrs Weasley, notifying Draco that Adrien was crying and wanted his fill, followed by his twin brother, Scorpius.

“Draco! The twins just woke up and wanted to be fed,” Molly shouted at the door while holding Adrian, trying to lull him to stop but failed miserably.

He almost succeeded, just a few more coaxing but then the twins decided that today is not going to be the day. Draco was looking from Jamie to the house and back to Jamie.

Jamie wasn’t looking at him anymore, he was crossing his arms, annoyed and angry. The wailing from the twins combined makes Draco scrambled to his feet in no time.

“I’ll talk to you later, okay baby? I love you forever,” kissing him on his red cheeks and standing up, he kissed Harry on his lips, connecting his lips with his, muttering into the kiss.

“I love you too,” and without waiting for a reply, he walked off to Mrs Weasley, leaving Jamie and Harry on the bench and took his Adrian, who he had given nicknamed Addie into his arms, shushing him as he rocked him to calm down.

“Thank you Mrs Weasley.”

“How many times do I have to tell you Draco dear, it’s Molly,” scolded her lightly at using formality. Draco blushed and nodded his head in acknowledgement. Shifted Addie in his arms, his legs walked him over to his third baby, Scorpius or he called him - Cory.

He took Cory from Hermione and brought them to their nursery room upstairs close to his and Harry’s room. They usually sleep in a twin size crib that could fit both of them in, it was in Draco’s room because he wanted to monitor them at night, not wanting to leave them alone at least until they are big enough.

He decided to change his mind once he reached their nursery, he’s going to lay on his bed while feeding them his breast milk. It was difficult to move with two babies in his arms, rocking them in his arms each.

He locked the door with a loud click and carefully laid them on his king size bed, they were whimpering, mouths trying to find something to suck on, he swiftly took off his and threw it to the side of the room, not caring where it went.

“Mama is here, baby. Mama is here. Don’t cry,” soothing the babies with his words which did not work at all, but their whimpering slowly quieted down.

His breasts were full with milk leaking out, his shirt was stained with it even though the babies plus Jamie drank quite a lot, well maybe he was made for this - to become a soft hearted mummy to the boys, someday he wondered where his past attitude goes - his cold blooded heart went.

It was hard feeding two babies at one time, he had to find a good position which took him ten minutes when he felt his body didn’t accumulate to a certain spot. He settled on a double rugby ball hold position, which he read on an infant care book he bought on his first pregnancy with Jamie.

He sat up and crossed his legs, laying the twin breastfeeding pillow on his lap, bringing the twins and set both of them down against the pillow. Carefully, he adjusted them to his and their comfort.

He brings his nipples to their mouths, once they felt something against their small lips, with closed eyes, they quickly latched on it, pulling the heavy milk out of him. Once they started sucking, he let out a relieved sigh.

With one free hand while his other arm holds the pillow up, he tends Addie, patting him slowly lulling him to sleep. Cory gave his nipple a bite, asking for attention on his part, he chuckled and changed the position of his hands so his left hand could pat Cory too.

He sweeps Cory’s fringe to the side - the same identical coloured hair he inherited from him but whilst Draco’s hair is straight, Cory’s hair is more like Harry’s curly black hair, it’s curly. He couldn’t say the same about Addie, it was the opposite - his hair was tameable and straight but with black coloured of hair.

His grey eyes grow with years trained on his babies, his beautiful baby boys squirming on the pillow. His back was hit against the headboard of the bed, closing his eyes as the quiet atmosphere slowly took over the room.

Cory was the first one to fall asleep on his chest when he peaked one eye open, he disentangled him and put him down beside him on the bed, with a thick baby blanket knitted by Mrs Weasley once they arrived into the world. It was soft and warm, they loved it very much just by how quick they got comfortable by it.

Shaking his numb arm, he shifted Addie and slowly rocked him, singing a French lullaby his mother used to sing to him when he was young and a stubborn toddler as his mother always said.

“My beautiful baby Cory,” whispered Draco against his son’s fragile cheek. 

Finally, his son’s eyes dropped to the bottom, eyelids fluttering shut, his mouth stopped sucking, milk leaking out at the corner of his lips. He slid his finger and wiped it away. He moved his body around and lay Cory down next to his brother, pulling his hand away once Cory’s back hit the blanket they shared.

Instantaneously, Addie turned his head sideways where his brother was situated, his small trying to find Cory’s. Once he found it, he laid it on top of his. When both of his sons finally went to sleep, he decided to have a quick nap before the Weasley’s go back to their respective homes.

The sounds of a door closing makes him open his eyes, alerted of his surroundings. He looked out the window and it was already night time, he crawled out of bed and ran to his husband to pick a fight for not waking him up. He was supposed to have a quick nap, not hours of deep sleep.

Before he walked out of the door, - yes he said walk because Malfoy does not run nor scramble, he clasp on a bra as he realised that Harry already changed their baby into a suitable night clothes - onesie while they were still asleep like a log.

He didn’t know how he did it but he appreciated it but he still has a mission to whack Harry on the head. 

He came down to the living room where his husband occupied, watching the telly with his leg on the coffee table. He counted to three and once it reached the number, his hand collided with the back of his husband’s head.

“Why the fuck you did not wake me up?” gritted his teeth slightly, looking at his husband dead in the eyes. “You are always tired, dragon. I want to give you a little rest,” he explained while patting the empty space next to him.

He bounced down to the couch, weirdly he looked around, trying to find Jamie, that’s when he realised that it was his bed time, “Did Jamie already go to sleep?”

“Yes, like an hour ago. Why?” eyes never leave the telly, intrigued by the show he watched.

“Oh nothing,” he got back up. “Where are you going?” grabbing his hand, trying to force him back down beside him. He do wanted to, he wanted Harry’s body on top of him because he craved sex but they didn’t have the time to do more thing than kissing.

“Checking on my baby, of course.” said Draco as he rolled his eyes, he walked up the stairs, bringing him in front of Jamie’s room. His hand rested on the doorknob, he knocked once - no answer, twice - still there’s no answer but he could hear soft sniffing.

“Jamie, can I come in please?” asked Draco patiently waiting at the front of the slight open door, when there’s no response from Jamie, he opened the door half way, walked in and closed it behind him.

From there, he could see that Jamie was curled into a ball, trying to make himself as small as possible until he could disappear. “Jamie, oh my baby,” came Draco scuttering over to him, he turned his body around. “I thought you were asleep, isn’t Papa just putting you to bed?”

Jamie’s face was blouched red from tears, trailing down to his cheeks, trying to breath through the snot of runny nose. He tried to pick him up into his lap but Jamie was pushing him away hardly- he might add. 

“NO! JAMIE HATE MAMA!” 

“Tell me why you hate me, Jamie,” persuading Jamie as he asked him calmly with the softest tone of voice he could muster.

‘No!” denied Jamie looking away from him.

Draco curled his arms around Jamie as he tried to move away, hugging him tightly, “If you didn’t tell me yourself, how can I make myself understand you.”

Before this Jamie was crying soundlessly, trying to not make any noise but right now, it was a full blown tantrum of anger, he was trying to let out his displeasement. He was punching him so he could get away from Draco, lightly since he was still a toddler and not much energy and strength he possessed.

It didn’t hurt physically, but it hurt him internally, hearing his son uttering those hateful words. Maybe this is how the universe is trying to get back at him for being utter twat in his Hogwarts year. Draco was the one who is a crying mess right now.

“I understand if you hate me,” said Draco, giving up, releasing Jamie from his embrace and getting up from the bed. 

He closed the door with a creak, reminding him of his babies in the room, he walked towards them, picked them up and placed them in the twin size baby crib he inserted in his room. After that, he sat himself down at the edge of the bed, rubbing his whole face, not wanting to cry.

He reached for his wand on the nightstand, cast a one-way silencing spell around the twins. The silence is torturing that he decided to take a good and relaxing bath where he could clear his mind.

He tilted his head once he was inside the bathtub, closing his eyes. Not even ten minutes by himself, Harry walks into the bathroom, he hears the material of the clothes being ripped off from his body. Few moments later, he was joined in by his husband climbing into the tub.

Once he settled inside at the opposite edge of the tub, he pulled Draco into his lap, and he went willingly without any protest. His husband will always bring him the warmth and comfort he needed on days like these.

“It’s okay, dragon. It will get better,” reassured Harry into his ear as he bit his earlobe. He buried his face into the crook of Harry’s neck, a drop of tears dropped down from his eyes, “How would you know, you didn’t hear what he said.”

He nudged him and looked at his face, “I know because I was the one who saw his face when the twins needed more of your attention, he thinks that you shifted your love for him to the twins and the only way he dealt with it is being stubborn and kept his silence.”

Draco chuckled faintly as he rested his chin on Harry’s broad shoulders.

“Thank you for helping me with the children, I am not going to get pregnant until they at least turn two or three years old.” grumbled Draco under his breath.

“I’m alright with it as long as I get to fuck you,” dropping his voice low, hands stroking up and down on Draco’s back until it reaches his plump arse. His big hands fit the soft globe of his dragon’s arse.

“Harry- don’t stop~,” he moaned and sank his teeth into Harry’s shoulder. “Who said I’m going to stop,” said Harry cocky just by the tone of his voice, he doesn’t have to look up to know that Harry has smugness on his face.

Draco changes to an easier position, straddling Harry. “I miss this so much,” whispered Harry hungrily as his rough hands squeezed the soft globe vigorously. Harry prepared him, fingers went up to his arse until it reached the knuckle, the second finger was added when Draco gave him the signal that he was ready for the second finger, followed by the third and the fourth.

Draco’s petite breasts are just in front of his face, milk leaking out of it just for being horny. Without thinking, Harry brought his mouth to his nipple and sucked hard, harder than his babies ever did.

He was threshing on Harry’s lap, while his hand held on to the base of Harry’s large cock with Harry’s fingers up his arse, it’s making a simple task extremely hard. Once he grasped his cock firmly, he guided it to his stretched hole that had been released from Harry’s fingers.

Harry pulled his arse cheeks apart, as wide as he could, the red tip of his cock found the opening, Harry suddenly thrust in, moving his waist. Putting his hand on Harry’s shoulders for leverage.

As Harry cock was inside of him, his mind was empty, everything was forgotten.

“You shouldn’t have bite me until leaving hickey, you know my skin is sensitive and it’s going to bruise,” complained as he looked into the mirror, seeing the fresh new bruises that are going to form next morning. Harry came to his side and slid his arm around his waist, leaned down and kissed his temple.

“It’s not my fault that you were made for me.”

Draco had to snort that his husband was being a cheesy flirt.

They were preparing for bed after he had checked up on the twins, they were still sleeping soundly, unbothered by their surroundings. With a wave of his hand, the lights were turned off and his arm wrapped around Draco tightly, bringing him closer to him, legs tangled with his.

“Goodnight, baby.”

“Goodnight, my dragon.” whispered Harry by the nape of Draco’s neck.

Harry was awakened by the sound of his wand buzzing, it came from Jamie’s room, he spelled the room so that whenever Jamie had trouble with his sleep, the wand would buzz to alert him and right now, the wand was buzzing loudly.

He had ‘tempus’ to check on the time and it was four o’clock in the morning, Jamie must be having a nightmare. Draco was still soundly asleep as the buzz could only wake up the wand owner.

The creaking sound the floor made as he walked up to Jamie’s room, slowly opening the door as he saw his first son, crying soundlessly, slapping himself on the cheeks as he repeatedly chanted, “Bad Jamie, bad bad bad boy.”

Without a second thought, he embraced his son tightly, wishing he could take away his suffering. “What’s wrong, Jamie?” he asked worriedly, wiping away the tears streaming out of his eyes.

“Mama is leabing Jamie because he bad boy,” explained Jamie as he tried to talk through his hiccup.

“Oh no no Jamie, Mama will never leave you because you know why?”

Jamie stopped crying and he looked up into his father’s emerald eyes, waiting for an answer. “Because he loves you so much that he’s sad that you are not talking to him,” continued Harry, picking Jamie up into his arms.

“Want to see Mama?” he asked, as Jamie rubbed his red rimmed eyes with his chubby hands, he nodded his head. “Let’s go then,” kissing his son’s head.

When he walked inside the room, Draco was already aware that his husband was not in bed with him so when he walked in with their son in his arms, he was confused but didn’t ask for explanation as his son jumped on him once Harry put him down on the bed.

Jamie was hugging him tightly, not wanting to let him go, hiding his face on his chest. He rubbed his son’s back, waiting for the right moment to ask him.

A moment later, he tilted his son’s face, looking at him, “What’s wrong my baby?” Jamie was silent but his mouth was trembling with fear, “Mama don’t know how to fix it if you didn’t tell me.”

It seems that he will have to play the guessing game with his son, “Do you have a nightmare my baby Jamie?” he guessed and seconds later, Jamie nodded his head slowly. “Is the nightmare about a monster under your bed because I will protect you from everything cruel in the world, baby.”

Jamie shakes his head. So, he guessed that he speculated wrong. “You need to tell me so I could chase your nightmare away.”

Jamie looked at his father for support and saw him nodding his head for him to start, a confirmation that he could do it.

“Jamie - bad dream - mama is leabing me, because you no want me anymore. Be- be- because mama loves the babies more than Jamie. Leabing me alone and hab new family.”

Finally, the truth came out of his mouth. The bed squeaked as Harry sat down.

Draco brings his hands to Jamie’s chubby face, cups the both sides of it, “Listen here baby, I will never ever leave you, I will never think of leaving you because you are my son so don’t ever think that I will leave you someday.”

“Jamie is sorry, Mama”

“You have nothing to be sorry about, my baby. I should have spent more time with you and I’m sorry for making you feel that I don’t love you because I do, very much.”

Jamie is curled into him once he got the reassurance he needed, he murmured softly, “Love you, Mama.”

“And I love you more than life itself.”

Harry decided to intervene, “And I love you and your mama and the babies and me, since no one wants to love me,” he grinned cheekily.

“Shut up, papa.” as he softly giggled.

Harry held his hand to his chest, dramatically fell down to the bed, “Oh my, no one loves me. I deserve some love too.”

Right now, both of them are full on laughing at how dramatic Harry is. Jamie crawled to him, giving him a big sloppy kiss, leaving a splotch of saliva and went back to cuddle his mama.

“How about we all sleep together today, huh?” Harry asked.

“Yes, please.” Jamie smiled brightly that his gums were showing and made a move to lay beside Draco. Jamie’s head immediately connected to the pillow lying facing his mama, Draco was laying in between his husband and his son as his body was facing his son - of course.

Curling an arm around Jamie, he pulled him closer, singing a French lullaby. Harry’s arms are already wrapped around Draco’s waist.

Before they were unconscious, Jamie intentionally shoved his father’s hand away from embracing his Mama. 

Oh, Draco knew and he knows that even Harry knew that it was on purpose but they did nothing because they knew -

Jamie is a jealous mama’s boy.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm speaking from experience because I was like this when my little brother was born.
> 
> Kudos and Comment are appreciated very much.
> 
> If there's a grammar mistakes, I will correct it tomorrow because I wanna go to sleep bitches :)
> 
> I’m in love with Benjamin Thomas Barnes right now and im obsessed


End file.
